


History In A Heartbeat

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie and Tara had history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History In A Heartbeat

Sookie isn't sure why she's so surprised that Tara still likes her, even as a vampire, they shared a lifetime of memories, Tara's lifetime. Still, as she felt Tara's lips slide over her own she kissed back. They might have been shy when they were both human and yet, somehow, this felt right. Tara is smiling as she pulls back, Sookie smiles slightly herself, unable to help herself. She likes Tara, she always has and she always will. She knows that Pam will be... frustrated, but then she could hardly blame Sookie. History had a habit of repeating itself and Sookie has always loved Tara. She has just never been able to tell Tara.


End file.
